Cyanuric chloride which is produced by the trimerization of cyanogen chloride with the help of catalysts, above all activated carbon, as is known is a very interesting intermediate produce in various industrial sectors such as the production of dyestuffs and products for the textile industry, as well as for pharmaceuticals, products for agriculture, as well as for the synthetic resin, rubber and explosive industries.
As is known after the trimerization cyanuric chloride is obtained in gaseous form, together with unreacted cyanogen chloride and chlorine, as well as byproducts.
For a long time it was customary to convert this gaseous reaction mixture directly into solid-cyanuric chloride, e.g. by leading the gaseous mixture into a chamber cooled from outside (see Ullmann, Enzyklopadie der technischen Chemie, 3rd edition, 1954 Vol. 5, pages 624-625 and 4th edition, 1975 Vol. 9, pages 652), or by introducing it into a ball mill cooled with water according to the process of Trickey U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,070.
Solid cyanuric chloride generally is obtained in powder form and until now has been further processed predominantly in this form.
In order to increase its reaction velocity in the further processing it is desirable to have the cyanuric chloride present either in finely divided or dissolved form.
Since cyanuric chloride at all temperatures is virtually insoluble in pure water, it can only be obtained in water in the form of suspensions.
In most cases previously cyanuric chloride was suspended as a solid in water. In so doing there occurs to be sure a slight degree of hydrolysis since cyanuric chloride, as mentioned, is barely osluble in neutral water.
Solid cyanuric chloride, however, frequently contains small amounts of chlorine and cyanogen chloride which form with water through disproportionation or saponification byproducts, above all hydrochloric acid.
The previously neutral water becomes more or less strongly acidic according to the content of chlorine and cyanogen chloride.
However, in acidic aqueous solutions the hydrolysis begins to become greater.
Particularly in the continuous processing of aqueous suspensions it has been established that the degree of hydrolysis of cyanuric chloride increases with the size of the deposition container, i.e., the longer the residence time of the suspension or a portion of it in this container before it is withdrawn the more strongly is the hydrolysis.
These disadvantages which occur in the production of cyanuric chloride suspension in water should be eliminated by using molten cyanuric chloride which is permitted to run into water, see Wojahn German patent No. 1670731 and related Wojahn U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,880.
The molten cyanuric chloride through the previous melting process has lost a portion of the chlorine and cyanogen chloride adhering to the solid cyanuric chloride, which reduces the danger of hydrolysis.
Depending on the mixing ratio of molten cyanuric chloride and water the mixing temperature can assume a considerable value, because of which even with small amount of chlorine can initiate a hydrolysis.
Thus, according to the data in the mentioned patent, at a mixing ratio of water to cyanuric chloride of 4:1 the mixing temperature of the aqueous suspension is almost 50.degree. C., if water of 20.degree. C. is added in order to produce a suspension from the cyanuric chloride melt. At lower mixing ratios the mixing temperature was even far higher.
Higher mixing ratios than 4:1 according to the data of the mentioned patent do not result in a considerable reduction of the mixing temperature since this approaches a limiting value which is using water at 20.degree. C. lies at about 45.degree. C.
Since the apparatus employed only can be operated at normal pressure, it was not possible to simultaneously lower the temperature by lowering the pressure and therewith set up lower mixing temperatures.
Additionally the suspensions obtained by the process of German patent No. 1670731 were too large grained for later uses and after their production first must be communicated, e.g., in wet milling, also in using a nozzle.
The object of the invention therefore is the production of fine particle cyanuric chloride suspensions in water with a very small degree of hydrolysis of the cyanuric chloride.